


Question in silence

by Awenseth



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Gen, M/M, pondering, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While one is slowly returning from the Land of the Dead is another silently pondering what had brought him to show so much grace to a mortal he had wished death for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question in silence

**Author's Note:**

> Got this short idea while watching the movie.

The guards bowed deep as they left the room, following after the servants as their God waved his hand in a dismissing manner. Even his First Prime was sent away, although the man seemed reluctant in doing so, but he knew that death would be certain if he disobeyed. 

As the heavy doors fell shut, their sound echoing in the large chamber, turned dark eyes back to the silent figure laying still in his death inside the sarcophagus. Striding over to the cold stone coffin, his robes brushing the ground the figure stopped when he reached it, gaze never leaving the body in it. Why he had decided to give the false God whom had used his name a second chance to live was beyond him and he dearly wished that Seth would never hear about this. The fact that he couldn’t answer this question himself, why he would do such a thing for a mere human if he wouldn’t even do it for one of his own was clearly frustrating for him. 

A person committing such a dreadful sin asto impose as a God should deserve death, and not be saved from it by said God he disrespected! 

Sun kissed hands trailed over cold skin, - slowly regaining its old warmth -, a contrast in colour between them, just like by ruler and servant, mortal and God. Once was it him whom gave these pathetic creatures the knowledge to build a civilization, without him and his kind would those humans still live in caves! The closed eyelashes fluttered a little but stayed closed, the reviving process was running as expected. It only took him a second to find himself leaning down to that weak creature, warm lips brushing against cold ones. He would figure out what had caused him to do now again something he shouldn’t have had a ground to do when the false God awakens. 

Pulling away made he made his way to the large doors not choosing to deter any longer in these rooms, only stopping for one last look at the sarcophagus and the creature slumbering in it. 

“I may decide to do again something foolish and keep you at my side false God, maybe you can give me the answers for the things you cause me to commit.” and with that pushed Ra the doors open and let them fall shut behind himself.

Letting the silence fall over the room and the unanswered questions lingering in the air. 

Owari


End file.
